Dad, Where's My Real Mom
by journey maker
Summary: Joey get a call from Serenity that their mom is dying, he goes to America and finds out some really disturbing news about his birth.. rated for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

All of Joey's life he had been living a damn lie and didn't even know it, till he was twenty-two and Serenity called him from New York and said "Mom is dying and wants to talk to you one last time, will you come." When he told his dad about her being real sick, he never said anyhing about not going to see her, so he called and told his sister that he'd be there.

He and Seto have been a couple since they graduated High School and that has been four years. They have had their ups and downs like any couple has but they have always been able to works their differences out and stayed together, so when Joey told Seto about Serenity's call Seto told him "Use the jet its faster and you'll be home sooner." So that's exactly what he did, and now he wishes he had taken a regular flight because he has to go back and tell all his friends that he's been lying to them for years.

When the jet landed in New York, Serenity was there to meet him and as she drove him back to their apartment she told him how their mother was and that she was afraid that he wouldn't make it in time.

They arrived at the hospital around five that evening and the doctor had made special arrangements that Serenity could come and visit her mother any time she wanted so when they got there they just walked into the room and there laid their mother and she looked so peaceful. Serenity touched her arm and whispered "Mom, Joey's here." But she didn't wake up and so they sat down to wait.

Around nine the next morning their mother started to wake up and she smiled when she saw her daughter sitting there and she whispered softly "Rene wake up."

Serenity yawned and stretched and then she stood up and gently kissed her mom and then she said "Mom Joey's here." She didn't get the reaction she hoped for because her mom said "Please leave while I talk to your brother."

Serenity blinked at her but did as she said and as she left she said "I'll be right back."

Joey stood up and walked over to the bed and as he stood there his mother said "At last I can tell you the truth of your birth because I don't have anything to lose since I'm going to die soon. Then she coughed and asked for a drink of water. Then she cleared her throat and said you are not nor have you ever been my son, you are the bastard child that your father brought home one night and because you were so small and hungry I let him keep you but I never touched you. Your father hired a woman to come and take care of you while he was at work. He made me promise never to tell you or Serenity, but hell I'm dying so what the hell. So you can get the hell out of here and away from my daughter and never come back."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing and then they heard a gasp and there stood Serenity. She had heard every word that came out of her mother's mouth and she went over and she said "You vicious bitch if you weren't as sick as you are I'd slap your damn face, I never want to see or talk to you ever again." The she ran out of the room and Joey said "I'll talk to her." Then he left too.

Joey found her in the outside waiting area and she was crying and he put his arm around her and he whispered "Don't be angry with her, she's just telling me the truth that our father should of told me years ago. You have to go back in there and tell her that you're sorry for what you said, she's dying and needs you near her right now."

Serenity held onto Joey and she cried and as he held her he wished he had something to tell her that would take some of the sting away, but all he could do was cry too. Hell here he thought that that woman was his mom and now to find out that she isn't well his father had a lot of explaining to do when he got back.

Serenity then wiped her face and she said "Joey, I don't give a damn what she's says you're my brother and I will always love you." He smiled down at her and he said "That goes double for me, so go back there and stay with her and I'll go back to the apartment and try to figure out what I do now." He kissed her cheek and left to go try to absorb what their or should he say Serenity's mom had just said to him.

He called Seto and told him that the flight got in and that he's already seen his mom and she's not very good, but he didn't say anything to him about what she had said to him. He really needed to be alone for a little while and then when he got back home he would talk to his father and then tell Seto what has been going on. They talked for a couple of hours and Seto made him call when he was ready to come home and Joey promised to call.

Serenity came back to the apartment later that evening and they ordered pizza and as they ate they talked about what happened and she made Joey "promise never to think that just because of what that horrid woman said he was now and would always be her brother."

It was quite late when they finally went to bed and as he laid there looking up at the ceiling he wondered who his real mother was and was she still alive. Tears ran down the side of his face onto the pillow as he tried to understand both his father and that woman never told him the truth before and when he got home he was going to find out!

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Mary dies and he helps with the funeral...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The phone rang in the middle of the night and when Joey answered it he heard Serenity's teary voice say "Joey mom's gone." He said "I'll be right there."

He didn't even wait for a cab, he ran all the way to the hospital and as he entered the room he found his sister sitting besides the bed crying and she wouldn't let them touch her mom. Joey went to his sister and he said "Come on, let's go and let them do their job." He got her out of the room and out into the waiting room where he sat on the couch and she curled up next to him and cried her eyes out. It hurt him to see her this way and he calmly whispered "Rene, you need to stop before you make yourself sick."

She looked up at him and she said "Thanks for being my brother and for being here for me." She kissed his cheek and he smiled down at her and he said "Where else would I be, we're family and families stick together."

He finally got her to leave and he then called the number of Mary's Attorney and as he heard the man's sleepy voice come on the line he said "This is Joseph Wheeler and I'm calling to let you know that Mary Wheeler passed away tonight. Does she have any instructions as to where she wants to be buried and which mortuary should I call."

Mr. Jenkins told him "I will call the mortuary now and let them know and then I will call and let you and your sister know what arrangements she wanted in the morning, and thanks for calling and my condolences to you and your sister."

Joey finally got Serenity to bed and as he sat beside her till she went to sleep, he thought back on all the times when his parents were married how cold she was to him and how loving she always was to Serenity. Looking back he should have known that something wasn't right but he never even thought that as she said he was a bastard child. Joey kissed Serenity's cheek and went to curl up on the couch and he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair he looked up and there sat his sister and she was looking at pictures of them as they grew up and when she saw that he was awake she smiled and got him a cup of coffee and gave it to him. She then said Mr. Jenkins called and gave me mom's instructions and he said that he's call and make the arrangements for me." Then she went back and sat down and continued looking at the pictures.

When he finally got up and took a shower he walked over to her and he said "Let's go outside and go for a walk." She smiled up at him and she nodded that she would love to and so together they walked to a small park near the apartment and sat down and enjoyed the morning together.

When Seto got the call from Joey he heard an undertone to his voice and it worried Seto and he called Hank and asked him "if Joey had called yet?"

Hank didn't seem worried at all but what did Seto think coming from a drunk that couldn't keep a job and drank to damn much. Hank then said "Hope she didn't tell him the truth." Seto then asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hank didn't answer him he just hung up the phone. Seto now was really worried about Joey and when he called the apartment and there was no answer he called Joey's cell and when he answered Seto asked "Are you alright?"

Joey then said "Mom died last night and I going to stay and help Rene with the arrangements and will call and let you know when I'm coming home." Then he hung up and now Seto was more then worried he was terrified and that's when he decided to call Roland and he asked "Can you take care of the Office for a few days and make sure that Mokuba goes to school and keep an eye on him for me please?"

Roland assured Seto that everything would be just fine and that's when Seto said "Some thing is wrong with Joey and I'm flying out this afternoon to find out what the problem is, I'll be gone for a couple of days. And Roland thanks."

Seto called his pilot and asked him "to get the other jet fueled and ready for take off in three hours, we're going to New York on business." Stanley his pilot assured him that every thing would be in order for the flight."

Mr. Jenkins called and told Joey "All the arrangements are ready and the funeral will be in two days. It will be held at the Heavenly Angels Funeral Home and she'll be buried at the adjacent Cemetery."

Joey thanked him for calling and he went to tell Rene what the Attorney had called about. She was sitting in the living room reading the book that Joey had brought her and he stood there looking at her and he started remembering all the times he had watched her read her books and tears filled his eyes as Mary's voice filled his head "You are no nor have you ever been my son." God he had to stop thinking about that or it would drive him out of his mind.

There was a knock on the door and when he answered it, there stood Seto. Joey's eyes filled with tears and as Seto gathered him into his arms Joey fell completely apart.

Seto picked him up and after shutting the door with his foot, he carried him into the living room and Serenity jumped up and she said "come sit over here." Then she whispered everything to Seto that her mother had said and he was so angry that he wanted to strike something with his fists. Joey was sitting so still and then Seto said "Talk to me now or I swear I'll smack you."

Joey looked at him and through his tears he said "Promises, promises." That lightened the air some and then Seto asked "Have any thing strong to drink?"

Serenity came back with two glasses with some scotch in them and Seto said to Joey "Drink this now." Joey gulped it down and as it hit his stomach he wanted to scream but instead he said "Seto what am I going to do?" Then he passed out.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Joey passed out, Serenity got really scared but Seto calmed her down by saying "He's in a lot of pain right now and his fainting was a way of his body to let itself begin healing and is there someplace where he can rest?"

Serenity smiled at Seto and said "Bring him here and let his rest here in my room." Seto picked Joey up and gently carried him and laid him on the bed and then he turned to her and said "Can we talk please."

"Why would your mother wait until now to say this to Joey?" Seto asked her.

Serenity sat down and he sat next to her and then she reached into the drawer of the coffee table and after opening it she took out a small box and handed it to Seto and said "All the answers are here in this damn box." Then she went to the kitchen to fix something for them to eat.

Seto carefully opened the box and there were pictures of Hank and some woman and they were kissing and on the back of the picture were writing and it said "Joey's bitch of a mother and my husband." There was also several letters that he guessed were from this woman to Hank and as he opened one of them he read "Hank, I'm going to have a baby and it's your son or daughter and the doctor says that because of my heart condition I won't live to see our child born. Will you raise our child as your own?"

On the letter he guessed Mrs. Wheeler wrote "The letter that screwed up all my plans of a happy married life. Hank told me about the bastard child and how he was going to raise it with or without my help. He raised that bastard son of his alone. I will never accept him as my son."

Seto folded all the letters and placed them back into the envelopes and he place everything back into the box and closed it and when Serenity came back he handed it to her and then he said "You know Joey is going to have to see all of those pictures and letters."

Tears ran down her face as she nodded that she understood and then Seto held out his arms and she sat down and he held her she said "He's my brother and I don't give a damn what that bitch of a mother said, I only hope that he remembers that when we go home and he questions dad about all of this."

Seto then kissed her forehead and he said "After the funeral tomorrow then we'll all pack your things because you're coming to live with us at the Manor and I won't take no for an answer." She hugged him and then she asked him "Are you hungry? Why don't you go see if Joey's awake and bring him to the kitchen and we'll eat a little something?"

Seto got up and as he walked down the hallway he tried to figure out how to help ease Joey's pain because he knew that this was only going to get harder and harder on both Joey and Serenity and like she said he would always be her brother but Joey feel the same way or would it make him feel like an outsider and make him walk away from his family.

That evening as they ate the meal that Serenity fixed, Seto tried to get him to talk about how he was feeling but all Joey would do was change the subject and when he was done eating he got up thanked Serenity and went back to the bedroom and lay back down and Seto knew the signs of depression and Joey was heading down that road and if he didn't get help for Joey he just might loose his life mate and Serenity would lose the only brother she ever knew.

The next morning Joey got up and as they all showered and got dressed in the clothes that Seto had delivered to the apartment and as they all got into the limo for the drive to the Funeral Home, Seto was so scared because Joey hadn't said one word to either of them. As they sat there listening to what the Minister said about Mary Wheeler tears ran down both Joey and Serenity's cheeks but for different reasons, Serenity's because her mom had just died and Joey's because he had just found out that he wasn't part of the family that he loved so very much and soon he was going to lose his sister too.

After the service and they drove to the Cemetery for the burial of Mary Wheeler, that's when Joey seemed to snap and he started shaking and then all hell broke out when he shouted "Why didn't you have the guts to tell me this earlier and not wait till you were dying and you couldn't wait to treat me like the bastard son you told me that I was." Then he walked away and as he stood beside the limo he was crying and Seto touched his arm and all Joey said was "How can you stand to touch me since I'm nothing but a bastard."

Seto then closed his eyes and he quietly said "Get in the damn limo before I throw you in and as they all got in he asked the driver to take them back to the apartment and as they walked inside Seto said "Serenity please leave us alone for awhile." She had tears in her eyes as she turned and walked to her room and closed the door.

Seto then turned to Joey and he said "When are you going to open up and let me in so that together we can find a way to help heal your broken heart? Joey, Serenity is your sister and she's hurting too and she's so scared that one you find out who your real mother that you'll never want her around you, so if I were you I'd go talk to her and let her know that you'll always love her as a sister for the rest of your life and Joey I love you too and always will so please talk to me please."

Tears ran down his and he grabbed hold of Seto as he sobbed "How can I begin to find out who I really am? I want to know who my mom is or was in case she's no longer living and I will always love Rene as my sister because that's who she is and will always be And Seto never forget that I love you too, and I know that with the two of you beside me I'll be able to find out who my real mom is."

Then he got up and walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. "Rene please open the door, I want to talk to you."

The door opened and there stood a tearful Serenity and Joey reaches over and wrapped his arms around her and he whispered "we are now and will always be brother and sister this I promise." Serenity then smiled at him and she said "Tomorrow you'll be leaving and I'm coming with you and Seto and Joey I promise that I'll help you find your mom."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Returning to Domino...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto makes arrangements to sell the apartment that Mary and Serenity lived in and she got a really good deal and so then as they helped her pack Mary's things and she kept what she wanted and they gave the rest to charity and after all of Serenity's things had been packed along with the box, Seto had all of her things shipped to Domino and as the three of them boarded the jet and as it took off Joey wondered if he'd ever find out from their dad who his real mom was.

When the jet landed in Domino, Roland was there with Mokie to welcome them home and when Serenity and Mokie saw each other they both blushed bright red and Seto, Joey and Roland tried not to laugh. As the limo pulled into the driveway of the Manor Serenity couldn't believe how huge it really was. As they got her situated Joey called Hank and told him that he and Serenity had come back to Domino and that tomorrow he was coming over because there was something that they needed to talk about.

Hank was nearly sober and he knew that his son probably had found out from that bitch he was married to that he wasn't her real son and that Joey was probably going to ask about his real mom and Hank started drinking pots of coffee so that he would be alert enough to tell his son about his real mom.

That evening Helga planned a little celebration for their homecoming and she asked Serenity what her favorite things to eat were and as she told her, Helga wrote all of it down and Joey groaned and when Mokuba asked him why, Joey said "She likes things that are good and really nutritious and she hates anything that has lots of sugar in them."

Mokuba then said "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt any of them to start eating healthier and Seto nearly blew his coffee across the table at Roland who was choking on his water and then Joey he already ran to the sink to spit out his soda and Helga was standing there just laughing her head off and then she turned to Serenity and she said "Miss we will be having everything you said for dinner so everyone out of here so I can start preparing the dinner."

Really the dinner wasn't as bad as they all thought it might be, in fact it was really good. As they all sat around the table talking Mokie asked Serenity "What grade are you in?"

Serenity smiled at him, causing him to blush and then she said "I'm going to be a freshman this year. Joey is going to help me get registered before school starts, what grade are you in?"

Mokuba finally got out that he too was going to be a freshman and then Helga smiled at them and she said "Then both your brothers will have to take the both of you shopping for your new clothes and school supplies, isn't that right Seto?"

If looks could kill Helga would be dead about now, but all Seto said was "Yes, that's right and Joey we can take them together this week-end."

Joey blinked and then he said "That's so right and isn't it going to be so much fun."

Helga then stood up and she said "Alright if you both are going to complain so much then I guess that I will have to go along to make sure that the two of you get everything and I mean everything that both your brother and sister will be needing."

Seto and Joey both knew not to contradict Helga because she could really make their lives hell, so both of them said "That would be a great idea and Roland can come along too, can you Roland?"

Roland swallowed wrong and Mokie went over and started banging him on the back till he could breathe again and as he stared at both Joey and Seto they knew that he was probably cussing them out mentally but he said "Yes, it will be so much fun."

That evening after dinner Serenity asked if she could speak to Joey and so they went outside and as they walked around the garden she stopped and turned around and looked directly at her brother and she said "There is something that I have to give you and I hope that it might help you find your mother. I can across this box after Seto arrived and I opened it and inside are pictures and letters from your birth mother to our dad. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you about this till now, but you was in a really dark place and I didn't want you to hate me."

Joey pulled her into his arms and he whispered "Listen to me; I will never hate you now or ever. You are my sister and will always be my sister no matter what I find in that box or find out after I talk to dad tomorrow." Then as they held each other and tears ran down their faces he looked down at her and he said "We better get inside it's getting a little nippy out here."

Serenity went up to her room and she brought back down the box and as she handed it to Joey she kissed his cheek and whispered "Good-night big brother and I love you." Joey smiled as he kissed her back and he said "Night little sis and I love you too." Then she went over and kissed Seto on the cheek and said "Good-night and thanks for being there for both of us." She looked at Mokuba, Helga and Roland and she said "Good-night everyone I will see all of you in the morning."

Mokuba then said "Good-night to everyone and kissed all of them and when Seto and Joey were alone he opened the box and inside he found the pictures of his father and some woman and when he turned it over he read Mary's nasty remarks and he closed his eyes and he said "I guess in some weird way I can understand why she was resentful of this woman coming between her and my father." Then he opened one of the letters, the same one that Seto had read and when he was through he had tears running down his face as he folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope he whispered "Does this mean my real mom died?"

Seto took him in his arms and he said "We'll find that out tomorrow and when Joey looked at him Seto then said you're not going over there by yourself I'm coming with you." Joey held onto Seto as he whispered "I love you so very much my dragon I really do." Seto then whispered to him "And I love you my precious pup and I always will." They got up and they held hands as they climbed up the stairs to their room and that night all Seto did was hold his pup in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up... Joey talks to his dad about his mom...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

After breakfast Joey told his sister that he wanted her to stay at the Manor while he and Seto went to talk to their dad. She didn't like the idea but she did as he asked.

Seto drove over to the Wheeler residence and as he parked outside he turned off the car and then he said "Listen if he gets to belligerent we go and come back later understood?" Joey said okay and then they walked up to the door and he knocked.

Hank had heard the car drive up and he knew who it was and he was so scared of what his son would want to know and he prayed that he would be able to answer all his questions. When he answered the door and let them in, they walked to the living room and sat down. Hank then said "Son, I know that you want to know about your real mom but she died giving you birth."

Joey looked at his father and then he hit him in the face with his fist and knocked him on his ass. Hank sat there rubbing his chin and then he said "Alright I deserved that, but don't let it happen again or I'll hit you back and I've never hit you before, but that doesn't mean that I won't now so just stop."

He got up off the floor and then he said "Let's sit down and you can ask me anything about Angelina, that's what your real mom's name was."

Joey and Seto sat on the couch while Hank sat in his big chair and then Joey asked him "Why in the hell didn't you tell me before that Mary wasn't my mom?"

Hank closed his eyes and then he said "I wanted to on more then on occasion but I really didn't know how so I did the most stupid thing I just kept my mouth shut."

Why did Mary let you keep me and raise me while she hated me so much?"

It all started when we were having martial problems and we didn't know if we were going to stay together or not and Mary left me for almost a year. We talked on the phone, but she wouldn't come home and then one night I went to a local bar to have a beer and I met the most beautiful woman there. We started talking and I told her about Mary and I breaking up and one thing led to another and we ended up at her apartment and we had sex and stupid me didn't use a condom and two months later after your mom came back Angelina called and said that she was pregnant and it was my baby."

"Did you have proof that you were the father?" Joey asked his dad.

"They did a DNA test and it proved without a shadow of a doubt that you were my son so I brought you home. Mary was livid about the affair and when Angelina died giving you birth because of a heart defect I brought you home and well Mary let you stay but only on one condition and that was she wouldn't have to touch you at all, so I hired a woman to come and live with us and she was like your nanny. There was a time when Mary left again saying that she just couldn't stand to be in the same room you were in and she went to live with her sister, your Aunt Rachael. You were around six by that time and just starting kindergarten and you were so happy to be going to school that you really didn't miss Mary at all."

Joey smiled and said "I remember going to school holding your hand and when it was time for you to leave I wanted to go home too but then I found two new friends and they would grow up to be my best friends, Tristan and Duke."

Hank smiled at him and then he got this far away look in his eyes and Joey said "What's wrong?"

"While we were separated, Mary had an affair with some businessman and when he found out that she was pregnant he dumped her like last weeks trash and when she came home she told me about the affair and acted like it was nothing at all. It was one month later that she told me about the baby and what was I suppose to do, throw her and her baby out no I accepted the fact that she was having another man's baby and when it was time she delivered a beautiful baby girl."

Joey and Seto did a double take and then Joey stood up and he said "Serenity was the baby she had?"

Hank nodded his head yes and then he said "I loved her from the first I saw her and she became my daughter from that moment and I've never thought anything different, she is my daughter."

Joey had tears running down his face as he said "If you could accept her daughter as your own, why couldn't she accept me?"

Hank went over and took his son in his arms and as he held him he whispered "Son I asked her that and she slapped me and told me never to ask her that again or she'd leave and take our daughter with her and I'd never see my daughter again. I know that I was wrong never to tell you but I was so scared of losing both of you so I just kept quiet."

Joey then went to his dad and as they stood there holding onto each other, Joey said "Dad I understand now and I love you so damn much." Then he kissed his father.

Hank went to the closet and he brought out an album and he handed it to Joey and he said "You'll find pictures of your mother and me in there. Mary never knew that I had it, she thought that she had burnt all the pictures of Angelina and me, but I hid this because I knew that someday you'd find out and I wanted it to be me to tell you not that bitch and certainly not like she told you about your birth."

Joey then asked his dad "Is she buried in Domino" Hank said yes and ir you want I will take you and together we can go put flowers on her grave." Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "I'd really love that and dad thanks for offering."

As Joey and Seto looked through the pictures, they both noticed that Joey resembled his mother more then his father and when he said this, Hank smiled and said "Be glad that you look like her instead of me." Then they all laughed.

Joey got a frightened look in his eyes and then he asked "Would Mary be vindictive enough to tell Serenity that she wasn't your real daughter?"

Hank turned white and he said "Son, I don't really know what that bitch would or wouldn't do, but I pray to god that she never did because I don't know what it would do to her."

Joey and Seto stayed and visited with Hank and then Seto said "We better get back and let Serenity know that you two haven't killed each other." Hank started laughing and he said "Do you think that she'll come and see me anytime soon?"

Seto's cell phone rang and it was Roland and he franticly said "Mokuba and Serenity left a note saying that they were going to come over so that she could see her dad, I'm driving over that way should I stop them or bring them over?"

Seto then said to Joey and Hank "Roland's on the phone and Mokie and Serenity are on their way over here and he's looking for them, should he bring them over or take them back to the Manor?"

Hank said "Please let them come here I would really love to see her." Seto told Roland if you see those two bring them here please and thanks for calling."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Serenity has questions of her own to ask her dad...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Seto went with Joey so that he could talk to his father about his birth mother and Serenity stayed at the Manor, she had gone to her room and taking the jewelry out of its box she removed the bottom and took out a piece of paper that was her birth certificate and as she unfolded it and re-read it again tears filled her eyes and she read where it said "Father" and it said "Gerald Winchester" she remembered when she had first found it and questioned her mom about it and when her mom so callously said "He's the man who screwed me and you were born, not that loser I was married to" well Serenity wanted to take a knife and stab her mother over and over with it because she was such a uncaring bitch, Serenity needed to go talk to her father and let him know that he was the only father she ever wanted.

Serenity was honest with Mokuba about why she needed to talk to her father, he suggested that they sneak away and he'd call a cab and they'd go to her father's house and she could talk to him. Serenity smiled at Mokie through her tears and she kissed his cheek and he turned beet red and then he said "Let's go outside and we can sneak out through the garden."

What Mokuba didn't know was that Roland had cameras installed in that particular part of the back yard and when they snuck off a silent alarm went off and Roland saw what they did. He immediately called Seto and let him know what they did. That's when Seto told him "Find those two stinkers and bring them here so Serenity can talk to her father please, and Roland thanks for calling."

The cab came and drove them to her fathers house and as they walked up to the door, Serenity grabbed hold of Mokuba's hand and held tightly to it and he held onto hers just a tightly letting her know that he was there for her and as she knocked on the front door she was shaking so badly that Mokuba put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms and she looked at him and smiled. Then the door opened and there stood Hank and when he saw his daughter and who he assumed was Seto's brother, Hank whispered "Rene" and he opened his arms and she flew into them and she sobbed over and over "I love you daddy, I love you daddy."

Both Seto and Joey went to see what the commotion was and when he saw his sister in his father's arms and a very scared Mokuba standing there Joey smiled and said "Come here Mokie please."

Mokuba walked over to where Seto and Joey were standing and as Seto pulled his brother into his arms he softly said "You know you are in a lot of trouble don't you?"

Mokuba looked from his brother to Joey and then he said "Serenity needed to talk to her daddy about the piece of paper saying who her daddy was and I wanted to help her, Seto she's really sad."

Seto looked at Joey and they both knew what it was all about and they took Mokuba back into the living room and gave Hank and Serenity some time to be alone so that they could talk. Hank wiped the tears from Rene's face and then he asked "Honey, why all the tears?"

Serenity pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him and as he opened it tears fell onto the paper and he swore softly to himself and then he looked at his daughter and Hank said "Honey I don't give a damn what this damn paper says, you are now and you'll always be my little girl."

Serenity grabbed hold of Hank and he picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat down with her in his arms and he said "Listen both of you, we are a family and we will always be the Wheeler family. I don't give a damn what Mary or this damn piece of paper says you are my son and you are my daughter and that's all there is to it, then he looked at her and said "I know that you'll probably want to know who your father is and if you want I can tell you later?"

Serenity then looked up at this man whom she had always know as her daddy and she said "The name on this paper doesn't mean a thing to me, you are the only father I want and will always want then she looked at Joey and held out her hand and he went over and knelt down next to them and she wrapped her arms around both of them and she said "I agree we are family."

Mokuba went over and Seto put his arm around him and he said "I love you Mokie, I love you with all my heart." Mokuba had tears in his eyes and he hugged Seto and he told him "Big brother I love you too." Then there was a knock on the door and Joey went to see who it was and when he opened the door and there stood Roland he smiled and said "Come on in and you can help us celebrate the reunion of the Wheeler Family."

Roland looked at Mokuba and he knew that he was going to hear about it when they got home, but Roland walked over and shook hands with Hank and he said "It's good to see all of you back together where you all belong." Hank smiled and he said "I couldn't agree with you more. How about let's go get some ice cream and we can celebrate together."

So they all went into the kitchen and as Serenity helped her dad, they dished out ice cream for everyone and then she said "I'm glad to be home it's good to be back where I'm loved again, and she looked at Hank and she said "Can I come live here with you please?"

Hank's eyes filled with tears as he pulled his little girl into his arms and he said "Honey I'd love to have you back here with me." He looked at Joey over her head and Joey smiled at his dad and he said "The Wheeler's are back home again in Domino."

Serenity then asked "Can we have some kind of party?" Hank smiled down at her and he said "That sounds like a great idea, we can have it this week-end."

Mokuba then asked Seto "Could we have it at the Manor and then we could have a pool party and invite everyone to meet Serenity?"

Seto smiled as he looked at Joey who said "Mokie that's a great idea dad would you mind having at Seto's place?"

Hank smiled at his son and said "It would be great for your sister to meet all your friends and thank you Mokuba for suggesting it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Roland, Mokuba and Seto returned to the Manor leaving Joey, Serenity and Hank to talk. Joey called Seto later and told him "Rene and I are going to spend the night here with dad and we're just going to talk and get to know each other better."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said "Pup you stay as long as you need to, and give Hank and Serenity our love and Joey I love you." Joey had tears running down his face as he said "Dragon, I love you too Seto and I'll be home tomorrow and I promise to show you exactly how much I really love you."

Seto chuckled and he said "Two can play like that and I guarantee I'll return the love you give to me to you."

That evening Joey and Serenity helped their dad fix dinner and as they sat around the table Serenity bowed her head and she said grace "Thank you God for this delicious food were are about to receive and thank you for bringing my family back to me. Amen."

Hank and Joey both said "Amen" and they had to wipe away the tears and then they all began to eat. They did the dishes together and then they went into the living room and just talked all night long. When Serenity fell asleep Hank smiled and gently picked her up and carried her and laid her on his bed and covered her up and then he went back to the living room and he said "I guess it's the sleeper sofa for us tonight son."

As they began to take off the cushions Hank said "The last time this thing was used it tried to eat your Uncle Carl and Aunt Beverly." Joey nearly fell on the floor as he remembered that time and as they finally got the thing opened and Hank went to get the pillows and blankets, Joey sat down and he thanked God for letting them all have a second chance to become a family again. Hank and Joey lay on the sofa and went to sleep.

In the morning Joey and Hank woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and as they sat up and wiped the sleep from their eyes there stood Serenity in the doorway of the kitchen smiling and she held two steaming cups of coffee. "She asked "Anyone for coffee?"

They got up and walked to the kitchen and each of then took a cup and kissed Serenity on the cheek and said "Thanks." When they sat down at the table Serenity then asked them "What do you two want for breakfast?"

Hank looked at Joey and then they both laughed and said "Surprise us." She laughed and went to the refrigerator and opened it and took out things and fixed then both a huge omelet with toast and she had her favorite breakfast a bowl of Corn Flakes.

After they all did the dishes Serenity asked "Can we go get my things from the Manor and bring them back here so I can get my room ready?" Hank looked at Joey and they both smiled and the Hank asked her "Honey have you thought about what color you want you room to be and what exactly you would like in there?"

Serenity then said "You mean I can repaint my room and put what I want in there?" Hank went over and sat next to her and he said "Rene, it'll be your room and you can decorate it any way you want within reason."

Serenity then said "Mom wouldn't allow me to do anything to my room, she decorated it the way she wanted it."

Hank smiled at her and he said "Well this is going to be your room."

She threw her arms around Hank and said "I want my room to be a pretty green and I have always wanted a canopy bed and one of those chairs that is hung from the ceiling and have a huge book case and a desk where I can do my homework at with maybe a computer."

Joey picked up the phone and he called Seto and told him about what Serenity wanted to do with her bedroom and Seto chuckled and said "Come back to the Manor and I'll get on the internet and show her different places where she can get the things for her room and then your dad and Roland can go and pick the things up and we can all go back to the house and help her."

Joey told his dad and sis what Seto had said and so they climbed into the Hanks van and they drove over to the Manor and Roland let them in and he was smiling and he whispered "Moving day?" Hank laughed and then he said "Moving day and redecorating day all in one."

Joey and Serenity went to Seto's den and Seto smiled and he said "Serenity, here is a couple of different web sights that have bedroom furniture and things on them." She almost knocked Joey down to run over and as she looked at the sights she finally found the bed, dresser, bookcase and desk that she wanted and when she looked up and saw Joey's expression she then smiled and said "I guess I got carried away."

Joey and Seto burst out laughing and then she blushed and she said "Come see what I chose." Joey really liked everything that she chose and then he added up the cost and he took out his wallet and handed Seto his credit card and said "Please will you order all of it and see if we can pick it up today."

Serenity started crying and she hugged her brother and after Seto had ordered everything she wanted, he said "We can pick up everything after five this evening." She let out a squeal and ran from the room to tell her dad about what she was getting.

Seto then handed Joey back his credit card and he said "I hope that you won't mind but I ordered the things and put a rush order on everything." Joey went over and pushed Seto's chair away from the desk and sat on Seto's lap and he leaned over and kissed Seto on the lips and then he raised his head he whispered "Thank you and tonight you're going to get my real thanks when were alone."

Seto and Joey were very excited and when the door opened neither of them could really move and then they heard Hank chuckled as he said "Just take a few deep breathes and make your bodies relax because your sister is coming back here to thank you both again."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

That evening after Roland and Hank got back from getting the stuff for Serenity's room and stopping and picking up the paint, the tarps, the brushes and rollers, well lets just say that it was an experience that none of them ever wanted to have again.

The furniture all had to be assembled, which Roland and Hank did while Joey and Seto put down the tarps to keep the carpet clean then they opened one gallon can of paint and as they started painting the room this is when Serenity and Mokuba decided to help. Bad idea!! By the time the men had all the furniture assembled and got to the room, well the four of them had more paint on themselves then on the walls.

The men finally got everyone organized enough to get the painting done and they all went out to the living room all except for the four kids who had to stand in the kitchen because they had paint on their butts and couldn't sit down. When the paint was finally dried, everyone helped to carry the furniture to her room and she told them where she wanted everything to go. When it was all done and she looked around her room she began to cry and when Hank asked her why she said "This is really my room."

By the time her bed was made and the paint cans were stored outside in the shed, the brushes and rollers cleaned up and the tarp folded up and everything was store in the shed too, it was around two o'clock in the morning and everyone was so tired that Hank said "I guess we spend the night here and later on you can all go back to the Manor."

So he told Joey to unfold the sleep sofa and that's where Seto, Mokuba and Roland would sleep, Serenity had her own room and Joey bunked with his father in his room. They were all so bushed that it didn't take any one of them very long to fall asleep.

The next morning Serenity was up early making coffee and getting things ready to fix pancakes and as she stood at the sink, her dad came into the room and he said "How'd you like your room?"

She spun around and ran and jumped into his arms and as she kissed his cheek she said "Daddy its just the way I always dreamed of what my own room would look like."

Joey finally came stumbling in followed by Roland, Seto and Mokuba and they could smell the coffee and she laughed at their mess up hair and droopy eyes and she got down enough cups and poured everyone some coffee and they each fixed it the way they wanted it and then she said "Who's ready for pancakes, eggs and sausage for breakfast?"

Everyone woke up then and they all said "WE ARE." Hank went over and started helping Serenity fix breakfast and when it was all done everyone complimented the cook saying "This was better then at the diner in town."

Serenity blushed and said "Thanks" and when everyone was done they chased her out and Roland, Hank, Joey and Seto did the dishes while Mokuba and Serenity went into the living room and they folded up the sofa and as they were putting the bedding away he asked her "Are you looking forward to started school?"

Serenity looked at Mokuba and she said "I never went to a public school before. My mother sent me to boarding school and I only got to go home on Thanksgiving and Christmas, this is going to be a pretty scary experience for me."

Mokuba then said "I can show you around the school if you want and I know that you'll have friends before you know it." She kissed his cheek and that's when the others came out of the kitchen and they all witness what Mokie and Serenity had been talking about and the kiss, Roland and Hank looked at Seto and Joey as if to say "Leave them alone or else!"

Two weeks later, Hank was taking Serenity shopping for school clothes and supplies and the first stop was for bras and panties and this kind of embarrassed him, but damnmit she was his daughter so he did what any father would do, he stood there and let the sales lady help her. After he paid for those things, they went to get her some clothes and this was another experience that Hank had never had. What in the world did girls were these days and when Serenity showed him he wanted to go home.

She picked out things that were trendy but that didn't make her look like a hooker and as they walked around the store, Serenity held her fathers hand and he love the feeling that it gave him knowing that his little girl wanted her daddy there with her.

By the time they were through poor Hank never wanted to see the Mall ever again. When they got home, Serenity took all her things to her room and she tried on everything and she came out and asked her dad what he thought and Hank nearly started to cry because his little girl was growing up and she was just so beautiful. When she was done and had put everything away she came out and asked her dad "Can we order pizza tonight and watch movies?"

Hank walked over and called the local Pizzeria and ordered two cheeses, two pepperoni's and one supreme pizza and after it was delivered they got paper plates some cans of soda and went to the living room and watched movies till it was time for bed.

Serenity helped her dad take care of things and then she gave him a hug and kiss and said "Goodnight daddy see you in the morning."

He gave her a hug and kissed her and said "Night my little one" and she got tears in her eyes as she remembered that he use to say that to her when she was a little girl before her mom took them away. She grabbed hold of Hank and she whispered "You use to say that to me when I was real little didn't you?"

He held her in his arms and he then said "Yes, I sure did and you'll hear that every night from now on." She smiled up at him and she whispered "I love you papa" and as tears ran down his face he smiled and kissed her again and she went to bed.

Hank made sure that things were put away and that the doors and windows were all locked and then he too went to bed and as he lay there he gave thanks to God for bringing him and his children back together again. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Serenity meets all of the others at the party...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When they finally got back to the Manor, Joey thanked them all "for helping make his sister's dream come true by helping fix her room the way she wanted it."

Roland smiled at him and he said "Joey we were more then happy to do it for her. Your sister is sure one very sweet young girl and Hank's so happy to have her back here again and all that work was worth it to see the pride in his eyes as he watched Serenity smile as she looked around her room.

Mokie then asked "When are we going to talk to the gang about the party to welcome Serenity back?"

Seto looked at Roland and Joey and he winked at them and then he said "Why don't you call all of them and let them know that this week-end we are having a party to welcome Joey's sister to Domino."

Mokuba was off in a flash to do the calling and Roland then said "I'd better go make sure that he doesn't get too carried away."

Seto took hold of Joey's hand and he gave him his sexiest smile and up the stairs they went and when they got inside the room and the door was closed and locked, well they both stripped and ended up on the bed where they each stimulated each other till they both were ready to explode and then Seto prepped Joey and as he entered him they both sighed and as Seto began to pump in and out of Joey they both screamed each others names as they both had one hell of an orgasmic experience.

As they lay in each others arms Joey's eyes filled with tears and Seto hugged him and asked "What's wrong?"

Joey sighed and then he wiped his face and he said "I only wish I could have known my mom."

Seto then softly rubbed his back and he said "I wish I could make it come true, but all I can do is try to help ease your sorrows some." Joey smiled up at him and then he said "Dragon, you've done more then that, you've given me the kind of love people only wish that they could find, and I love you for that." "I love you too my pup and I always will." Seto said to Joey.

Then Joey lay Seto on the bed and reached for the lube and as he prepped Seto's body he whispered "I promise to thank you again for being there not only for me but for my dad and sister and so get ready to have me rock your world." And that's just exactly what Joey did. He showed Seto in the most gentle way just how much he really loved him and as they again reached their orgasm it was almost like the world exploded and sent them flying up into the highest reaches of the universe. When Joey eased out of Seto they both lay there and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Later that day after they took a long shower together, Seto and Joey went downstairs and there they found Mokuba sitting at the table talking to Helga about what food to have at the party and as they stood in the doorway they both laughed when Mokie was concentrating so hard his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and when he heard them he jumped and bit his tongue and when he yelled Helga turned around and as she looked at them she also smiled as she tried to sound angry as she said "You two get over here and apologize to Mokie for what you caused him to do."

Both Seto and Joey came into the kitchen and they both apologized for what they did and Mokie said "That's alright, and then he said is this list of food for the party going to be alright?"

Seto smiled at his brother and he said "The list is fine and Mokie thanks for helping to welcome Serenity back to Domino."

Mokuba turned red and he said "Hey, that's alright besides she really nice." Then he realized what he said and Joey put his arm around Mokuba and he said "I think she's real nice too." Then Helga said "Has everyone called back to say that they are coming?"

Mokie took out a list from his pocket and he checked all the names and he smiled and said "Yep, everyone is coming and it's going to be one really great party for Rene." Joey smiled at him when Mokuba used the nickname that him and his father always called her, Joey knew that they must kind of like each other and he smiled at Seto who winked back that he had heard the name too.

The party was scheduled to be on Friday afternoon and so Roland asked the grounds keepers to make sure that the back yard would be really done nicely and then he ordered the tables and chairs to be delivered Friday afternoon and then he and some of the men could put them up and he also made sure that the two huge tents were ordered because this Saturday was to be kind of warm and everyone really needed to be cool in order to enjoy the party.

Friday morning, when Serenity got up she checked her closet and found that she didn't buy a swimming suit and when she ran to the kitchen she found her dad sitting at the table reading the paper and there was a shopping bag on the table next to him. "What's in the bag?" She asked her dad.

Hank smiled and handed her that bag and said "This from your brother and I for you to wear to the party." She grabbed the bag and ran to her room and then Hank heard a squeal of happiness and then Serenity came running out of her room wearing the bathing suit and she twirled around and she asked him "How does it look?"

Hank sat there and then he stood up and walked over to her and he said "Honey, you look so beautiful and so grown up." She kissed him and then she said "When are we going over there?"

Hank laughed and then he said "You go put your top and shorts over that suit and grab a change of clothes and then we'll get in the car and drive over there."

The back yard was all ready and a few of the guests had already arrived and as Hank and Serenity got there.

Mokuba nearly fell over his own two feet to answer the door. He welcomed them in and then he said "Rene would you like to go swimming?"

So they took off running outside as Hank stood there laughing and Joey came over and he put his arm around his dad's shoulder and asked "Did she like her suit?"

Hank said "look outside and you tell me."

Joey looked out the arcadia doors and there was his kid sister and she was wearing that suit outside and Mokuba could hardly take his eyes off her. Both Hank and Joey started chuckling when Roland and Seto came over and Joey pointed outside and Seto said "I hope Mokie gets in the water soon or he's going to embarrass himself." Just then they heard a big splash and Mokuba came up from jumping in the pool.

Soon everyone was there and they all went outside and Hank called to Serenity "Rene come over here and meet your brothers friends."

As Serenity got out of the pool and put a towel around herself she walked over and Joey put his arm around her and he said "This is my sister Serenity. Rene this is Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Ishizu and Odeon and this is Solomon he's Yugi's grandpa and so we all call him grandpa."

Serenity went up to all of them and shook their hands and she smiled at Solomon and he whispered "You're going to break a few hearts as you grow up because you're so beautiful." She kissed his cheek and said "I don't want to break anyone's heart I just want to know if someone really likes me or not." and when she looked at Mokuba he blushed and Solomon chuckled and then he said "He's smitten with you that' for sure." Serenity looked at Solomon and giggled and said "I really like him too."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Serenity had such a great time at the party and everyone thought that it was so cute how Mokuba was never very far from her side. Solomon was so proud of how Hank had changed when he knew that not only did his son need him but that his daughter did too. Solomon was the only one who knew the truth about Mary and Hank and that was because one night Hank had gone to a bar to get wasted and was walking home when he stepped out in front of a car and nearly got killed. Solomon was driving that car.

Solomon had taken Hank home and he stayed up all night long with him making him drink cups upon cups of coffee and Hank opened up to him about all the shit him and his wife had done and Solomon told him "If your children ever needed you who would you rather them see the drunk or a sober father who would do anything for his children?"

That was the turning point in his life and he owed it all to the friendship between fathers. Hank looked at Solomon at the party and he went over and he said "Thanks old friend for making me finally see that I want my children to get to know a sober father." Solomon hugged Hank and he said "You're very welcome and they both sure have grown-up to be very good young people haven't they."

Serenity heard stories about her brother from his friends and she sat there laughing and once or twice she wiped away a tear as she listened to how much they all loved Joey. Secretly she wished that she had friends like that when Yugi said "You know since your Joey's sister then you're our friend too." She smiled through her tears as she said "I would really love for all of you to be my friends too."

While they were eating, Yugi said "I know that you'll have fun at Domino High just like we did." That's when they all groaned and then they told her some of the funny stories about how each of them had gotten in trouble one time or another while they went to Domino High. Serenity then said "This is going to be an experience for me because I was always shipped off to boarding school and now I'll be going to school and I'm just a little scared."

Malik then spoke up and he said "Hey, you'll be just fine and since Mokuba and you will be both sophomores then he'll be able to help you adjust to High School and you'll have a great time."

It was getting late and soon everyone started leaving but not before they all said again how much they loved meeting Serenity and they'd see her soon. When everyone left, Serenity and Mokuba went for another swim and since the pool was lit and the water was heated they had a good time. As they swam side by side, Mokuba found himself falling in love with her and what he didn't know was she felt the same way about him and it wouldn't be to far off that they would tell each other how they felt.

Hank went outside and smiled as she saw his daughter and Mokuba swimming and then he said "Rene, it's time to get out and changed we have to leave in a few minutes."

Serenity and Mokuba swam over to the side of the pool and he got out first and then he helped her out and they both got changed and as Hank was talking to Joey she walked up and she heard her father say "Son, would you like to go put flowers on your mother's grave Sunday with me?"

Joey smiled at his dad and he said "I'd really love that and thanks for asking me."

Serenity didn't know what they were talking about but she guessed it had something to do with Joey's real mom, god she hated saying that he was her brother and nothing was ever going to change that.

As they got ready to leave Serenity thanked Helga, Roland, Seto and especially Mokuba for having this party so she could meet all their friends. They left and as Hank was driving she said "I had such a wonderful time and thanks for being my dad."

There was something in the way she said that made shivers go up and down his spine and when they got home he was going to ask her about it. He pulled into the driveway and before she could get out Hank said "Rene, do you have anything to talk to me about?" She smiled at him through her tears and she said "Yes, let's go inside please."

Hank unlocked the door and as they walked in she ran to her room and he locked the door and stood in the living room wondering what this was all about and praying it wasn't what he had dreaded it could be.

Serenity came back out to the living room and she sat down on the sofa and he sat next to her and she opened a black box and she took out a piece of paper and she said "Mom's Attorney gave this to me when Joey had gone to the bathroom and he said "Your mom wants you to have this and if you have any questions you're to ask Hank Wheeler and he'll explain everything to you."

Hank knew what the paper was and he wanted to strangle that bitch if she wasn't already dead and buried. Then he turned to his daughter and he said "You are now and will always be my little girl and no damn paper will ever change that fact." She fell into his arms and as she cried she said "How could my own mother be such an uncaring bitch?"

Hank held her in his arms and softly whispered to her "Honey I don't know, but what I do know you're a Wheeler and we Wheeler's stick together." She sat up and smiled at him and she nodded and said "Yes were truly do don't we." Hank then asked her "Do you want to know about the man who's name is on that paper?"

Serenity looked at the paper and she put it back into the box and she handed it to her dad and she said "You'll need this to register me for school and after that I don't ever want to see it again. You are my one and only father and I love you with all my heart."

They sat there holding each other and then he said "How about if I fix us some hot chocolate and we can put some marshmallows in it, how does that sound?" She smiled and said "That sounds great." It was quite late when they finally got to sleep and as he tucked his daughter into bed Hank said "Sleep tight my little one." Serenity smiled up at him and she blew him a kiss and she said "I love you daddy good night."

The next day Joey went over to see his dad and sister and that's when he asked Serenity if they could talk and he told her about his real mom and that Sunday they were going to go put flowers on her grave and did she want to go with them?"

She smiled through her tears and she said "I'd love to and I have something to tell you too." Serenity went on to tell her brother about how her mother had an affair and that her real father was some businessman who disposed of her mother when he found out that she was pregnant and that's when Joey said "Listen you are now and will always be Serenity Beth Wheeler and we Wheelers always stick together."

Hank was standing in the doorway listening to his children talk and he was so thankful to God for letting him be with his children and for bringing the Wheeler's back together forever more. He was so proud to be able to say "This is my son Joseph William Wheeler and my daughter Serenity Beth Wheeler." The Wheeler's were finally home...

THE END……………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
